Prankster
by Watashi Wa Akaruidesu
Summary: Takes place in Danganronpa V3. The school has seventeen students, one of which is the ultimate prankster. Little does everyone know, she shares a secret with one of the other participants.
1. Chapter 1

**Notes: Been awhile since I wrote something on here…. Oh well. So I hope** " **ya enjoy this chapter. :)**

 **Chapter 1: Pov: First Person**

I awoke on a hard surface, a desk it seemed as I rose my head up. My light orangish-pink bangs getting in the way of my vision. Where the heck was I, wondered as I looked around, vines covered the room that seemed to be an old classroom. Just as I was about to turn around, a voice interrupted me.

"Hey are you okay? Do you know where we are?" I turned around at last seeing a short boy about an inch taller than me. We stared into eachothers eyes realizing we had the same color...Amethyst eyes. His hair was messy, pointing in each direction the color was strange, it was blackish color with dark purple highlights. He was wearing a standard boy's uniform.

"Ya I'm fine. And you? As to where we are, I have no idea." My voice trailed of, as I continued blushing, trying to speak loader. "So who are you?"

"I'm good as well," He blushed, staring at his feet, "My head stings a bit… Anyway my name is Kokichi Ouma. Nice to meet you. How 'bout you?"

"Name's Ai Hope. Nice to meet ya." Suddenly when I was about to continue, something moved inside a locker. We both froze, panic filled our eyes as we both shut up. We looked at eachother seeing on how the other had the same expression, and then… The locker door suddenly opened.

"ugggggg , what happened? Who the heck are you two?" Asked the new arrival. A boy with a brown trench coat. Kokichi seemed frozen with shock so I answered for the both of us.

"He's Kokichi, I'm Ai. Nice to meet you. So who are you?" I demanded.

Before he could answer, something suddenly crashed, breaking the wall as it yelled "FOUND THEM!" We all looked at each other, and knew what we had to do: run. Run as far as possible from this… Thing. We ran through the halls, different robots meeting us at each twist and turn. We ran and ran tripping over our own feet almost tripping. Or at least Kokichi and I were. When after minutes of running we finally reached a door that read 'gym'. We hurried inside and saw fifteen other students waiting.

"One more student." A green haired boy mumbled.

"Are you sure? How do you know?" A purple spiky haired boy retorted.

"It's just a guess…" The green haired boy responded.

A few minutes later, two more students suddenly burst into the gym. One with long blond hair and another with short black hair. Then a few talking bears appeared and at that point I just zoned out. A few minutes of those talking bears when the red one annoceed, "You forgot to give them their memories Monophane!" The pink one to which he points to was fast asleep." I guess we should just give them their memories…" He mumbled as a light pink light covered my body, and I changed into a sweatshirt with a 47 written on it with a bunch of lines running through it, instead of a skirt I suddenly wore a pair a dark blue ripped jeans and a pair of sneakers. I was looking around at everyone's outfit confused and then. "Well I guess here is your first memory!" He threw a light and everything went black..

 **Well I hope this chapter was good. Bright Out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello~ Honestly had this done for a while but I was too lazy to actually update it… :P**

Chapter 2

When I awoke I laid on a desk; as I looked around there was a boy with purple-blackish hair sitting behind me.. He looked familiar, but even if he was that person I wouldn't speak to them. I haven't seen that certain person in years. But if it was truly that person he would have _that_. Oh well though I left that classroom leaving behind traps and all sorts of pranks. Incredible on what you could do with some classroom objects. Since I am the Ultimate Prankster I had to leave something for people to recognize me by. Leaving the classroom, my wavy short dark red hair shook, looking like a boy's hair. Ya see looking like a boy is apart of the whole prank. The ultimate prank. So I walk proudly looking like a teenage boy, my smile showing mischief yet to come. And then I found the garden. Oh the smell of sweet air went into my nose, behind the school was were I walked only to see where it everywhere else had cameras this spot didn't. It was a small field of grass where the camera angles where not show me. So I promptly laid down feeling tired and took a nap.

~A few hours later~

A few shouts were heard in the distance…

"Where the hell is the fucking last person!"

"Come out… So I could kill you!"

"I got cookies! Come here!" "They ain't some sort of animal!"

"Well RIP they might already be dead…" "Don't joke about that!"

That woke me up. What the heck did they mean that someone might be 'dead'? Oh well, I just wondered to a building labeled 'dormitory' the other people here might be having a sleepover or something without me, so I found a plate with a drawing close enough to me and headed inside. I changed into my sleepwear and headed back to sleep for the night.

~In the morning~

"Well I'm either gonna starve to death or I need to find food." I mumbled as I crawled out of bed. It is about 6:45 Am or at least that is what the clock says in my room claims. I wonder where the other children were. Sudden;y a black and white stuff animal appeared out of nowhere. The told me his name was Monokuma and gave me a brief introduction on the rules and what not. Then he commented:

"Hey, nice prank on the whole school by the way!" And then the bear disappeared as soon as I blinked. I guess I should reread the rules. I was in too much of shock to even pay attention to that psycho bear. Murder is mentioned on rule two, killed rule on rule there. What the fuck did I sign up for or was kidnapped for or whatever. Also what 'prank' did I play on the whole school? I mean I did that type of thing before back in middle school. But that's besides the point. I headed towards what I thought was the dinning hall thanks to the map and then an announcement of some sort came on. I ignored it and headed towards my goal: To food I shall come! And then the dining hall was in my sights, in walked faster towards it and realized it looks like the rest of the school. Oh well who was I of all people to judge someone else's style. By the time the announcements ended and plus a few minutes later I finished cooking a few pancakes and headed once again, to my secret spot in the garden.

 **Bright Out!**


End file.
